


Connect

by LeanaVine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Connor, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Top Hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaVine/pseuds/LeanaVine
Summary: AU. After the revolution 3 years ago, androids have been struggling to live peacefully among humans. Connor is an android transferring to a new coffee shop on the other end of Detroit. Hank Anderson is a disgruntled police lieutenant who still has a distaste for androids.(In this AU, the androids led a peaceful rebellion, but Markus, Connor, and the others had nothing to do with it. Connor was never a detective, there was no Jericho, and Markus has no prior relationship with Carl. Also, Kara and Alice are human, along with a few of the other canonical androids.)





	Connect

As the tall, dark-haired figure walked down the sidewalk, he flicked a quarter between his hands, catching it between his fingers and flicking it back into the other hand repeatedly. He was in his work uniform – a black, button up, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows; dark khaki slacks, freshly ironed; and black dress shoes. He also carried a black backpack which contained his dark red work apron and black hat. The LED on his right temple was cyan blue, indicating he was calm, but also indicating that he was an android.

He did receive a few glances from people he passed but tried to pay them no mind. Since the android revolution three years ago, his kind were thought of as dangerous – despite having led nothing but peaceful protests. Androids were a minority now, with no more androids being built, and majority of them having been destroyed in camps during the revolution. The past few years had been hard for all androids, with most people still holding prejudices against them and refusing to hire them or rent apartments to them. Most androids were stuck in minimum wage jobs or left with no choice but to work in factories or do dangerous jobs. Many were still homeless, as well.

The android rounded the corner and finally reached his destination, waiting for the crosswalk to light up green. As he crossed the street, someone in their car shouted at him and gave him the finger, screaming something very anti-android. He did his best to ignore that as well. A light blue blush tinted his high cheekbones as he speed-walked to the other side of the street.

As the android entered the small coffee shop, the glass door hitting a bell with a _ting_ , the black, male cashier smiled and called out, “Welcome to Deja Brew!” His mismatched blue and green eyes flitted down the dark-haired man’s figure as he crossed the lobby, approaching the register.

“Hello,” the android started, “my name is Connor. I need to speak with your manager, please.”

The cashier nodded, his smile fading. “Right this way.” He walked to the end of the counter, allowing Connor to pass through the short, swivel door by the pastry case, and led him into the back room. Connor waited in the doorway as the cashier advanced. “Kamski!” the black man called. “There’s a man here that needs to speak with you.” As he turned, he gave Connor a smile, and Connor saw the LED marking his right temple as well. Connor’s brown eyes widened slightly as he took in this information. _‘Another android. Interesting,’_ he thought.

A human man with dark brown hair pulled back in a bun emerged from the small office adjacent to the storage room. He walked up to Connor, crossing his arms, not even offering to shake the android’s hand. “I’m Elijah Kamski, the manager of this Deja Brew. How can I help you?” His faced showed that he wasn’t amused, probably expecting a complaint.

“Hello Mr. Kamski,” the android started, “my name is Connor. I’m the transfer that’s starting today.”

Kamski looked confused, letting his arms fall to his sides. “I don’t know anything about a transfer worker. Which branch are you supposed to be coming from?”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow, showing that he was thinking and slightly concerned. “The Deja Brew on Race Avenue, on the other end of Detroit.”

Shaking his head, Kamski walked past Connor, idling for him to follow. “I’m sorry, kid, I think you have the wrong store. There’s paperwork involved with transfers, and I haven’t heard anything about-”

“Oh, you’re Connor from Race Avenue?” the android cashier asked, butting in. He paused, realizing he may have come off as rude. “I’m sorry. I’m Markus, we spoke on the phone.” The black man held out his hand to shake, which Connor accepted with a small, relieved smile.

“Excuse me, what?” Kamski asked, obviously lost.

Markus turned to his manager, explaining. “Connor called our store a little over a week ago, saying that he needed to transfer here from another Deja Brew across town. You were out that day, so I filed the paperwork for you. I was sure that I told you about this.” He furrowed his thick brows in confusion, his LED spinning yellow.

Kamski scoffed, but smiled, visibly irritated, his hands on his hips. “Yeah, no, you didn’t say a word about this to me.” He gritted his teeth, still smiling. “That’s okay, though.” The manager turned to Connor, that same twitchy smile on his face. “Welcome aboard, Connor. Glad to have you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Connor replied with a somewhat serious expression.

Turning to Markus, Kamski asked, “I assume you can handle his retraining as well?”

Markus nodded. “Of course.”

Kamski sighed, walking away, and Markus couldn’t help but chuckle, looking to Connor once more. “Sorry about all of that. Let me show you around.” He turned to walk behind the bar, but Connor didn’t follow. Instead, he walked back into the storage room, hanging his backpack on a hook. Retrieving his hat and apron, Connor joined his new coworker behind the counter. “Oh, right,” Markus said, laughing. “I guess you do need those.”

As Connor donned his hat and apron, he commented, “This establishment is much bigger than the one I worked for previously.”

“Really?” Markus questioned. “That’s surprising.” He looked around as if he were new to the store, too. “I always thought this place was kinda small.”

The two androids continued to chat, mostly about Connor’s work experience. Connor had had been employed at the other Deja Brew location for nine months. It was nice to know that the new brunette wouldn’t require much training. Markus was just about to ask the new android why he had decided to transfer when he heard the phone ring. Before he could reach it, though, he heard Kamski’s voice say, “Thank you for calling Deja Brew. My name is Elijah; how can I help you?” Markus gave a little smile to Connor before walking in the direction of the back room to see who was on the phone. The manager stuck his head out of the doorway, stopping Markus in his tracks. “We have a delivery order – a big one. They’re sending it now.” Kamski was holding a tablet in his hands, the phone stuck in the crook of his neck. “Will you and the new guy get started on it?” At least he didn’t sound angry anymore. If anything, Kamski seemed a little glad, probably at the prospect of the payoff for such a large order.

Markus nodded. “Of course.” Kamski nodded to him, pressing some buttons on his tablet. Markus’ LED turned yellow as he received the order on his HUD. “We’ll get started right away.” Markus turned to the other android. “Connor, I’m going to send you the order list. Can you help me with it?”

Connor nodded, then fluttered his eyelids, his LED flashing yellow as he received the list. “Would you like me to make the drinks or prepare the pastries?” he asked, his vision clearing.

Pointing behind himself at the pastry case, Markus replied, “Why don’t you box up the pastries, and I’ll get started on the coffee?”

Nodding twice, Connor passed him and pulled out a red, cardboard pastry box, assembling it quickly and effortlessly. Markus smiled at him before going to the coffee urns to begin filling cups with black coffee. Connor really seemed like a nice and efficient guy. Markus was looking forward to getting to know him better.

It didn’t take them long to get everything prepared. Markus grabbed a few larger boxes from the back to stack the pastry boxes in and to keep the drink carriers from falling over in the van. As they were packing everything into the back of the van, Connor piped up. “Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Markus?”

Markus’ LED turned yellow for a second before returning to cyan. “Sure, ask away.” His expression was a bit unsure but nonetheless curious.

Connor was a little shy to ask but did so anyway. “Is this an…android friendly area? At least, in your experience?”

There was a moment of silence between them. “Why do you ask?” Markus pondered.

Connor’s brown eyes flashed away from Markus’ face as he tried not to think of his encounter that morning on the crosswalk. “It’s nothing, I just… I came from an area where most humans weren’t necessarily kind to androids. I had hoped that moving here would be a fresh start, but I thought I’d ask before I got my hopes up.” He looked back up at the black android, a bit of shame on his pale face.

Markus looked a little saddened, then half-smiled. “I don’t think you have much to worry about, Connor. It’s true that there are going to be at least a few people in every area that distrust androids. There’s no escaping that completely. But don’t be disheartened. I’m sure you’ll fit in fine here.”

Perfect teeth were shown through Connor’s sweet smile. He returned his eyes to the ground. “Thanks, Markus. I appreciate that.”

Markus felt something tighten in his chest at that shy smile. It wasn’t a bad ache, but a new, unfamiliar feeling.

“Markus!” Kamski shouted from the back door.

The black man turned to look at his boss. “Yes?”

“I need to speak with you.” Kamski didn’t sound happy. “Send the new android to make the delivery.” With that, he retreated into the store, closing the door behind himself.

Markus frowned. That couldn’t be good. Looking over his shoulder at Connor, he asked, “Do you think you’ll be okay on your own? I don’t know about sending you off alone like this.”

Connor looked slightly unsure but nodded anyway. “I can do it, Markus.”

Smiling again, Markus nodded back to him. “Alright then. Hurry back so we can start your training.” He walked back into the café, glancing behind himself once more at the new coworker.

Connor’s thirium pump accelerated. Could he do this? He’d never made a delivery before, not even at the other Deja Brew. The other branch had barely trusted him enough to let him be a cashier. No, he _had_ to do this, to prove himself to Markus and Kamski. This was the best way to make a good impression. Connor nodded to himself with newfound determination. He quickly climbed into the van and started it. Gripping the steering wheel tightly in both hands, Connor took a deep breath.

* * *

As Lieutenant Anderson entered the Detroit Police Department, he could immediately tell that something was up. He sighed, walking towards his desk and ignoring the group of men that had formed near Captain Fowler’s office. Whatever was going on, he didn’t really want any part of it. Sitting down at his desk, he began to realize he didn’t have much of a choice as Gavin left the small crowd and approached with a smug grin on his face. Before the other cop could say a word, the older man asked, “The fuck do you want, Gavin?”

Gavin froze, then laughed. “Come on, Hank. You just got here and you’re already gonna be a jackass?” he asked with a quirk in his brow and a frustrated smile.

Hank nodded. “Yep.” Shouldn’t that be obvious? He turned to his computer, typing in his password.

“Look,” Gavin started, leaning on Hank’s desk, “I know I give you a lot of shit, but today, I’m giving someone else shit, so I don’t currently have time to focus on you.” His voice was low, almost a whisper, like he didn’t want the entire department to know that he was seemingly giving Hank a break.

Without missing a beat, Hank replied, “Then why the hell are you bothering me, Reed?” He didn’t look up from his computer.

Gavin laughed again, sounding slightly irritated. “Just come over here. I have a surprise for everyone. And that includes you.” He turned and left, leaving Hank only a little curious.

Still, it was enough to get the older man out of his chair. He considered ignoring Gavin entirely and making his way to the break room for some stale coffee, but then someone walked in the front doors with their hands so full of red boxes, you couldn’t even see their face. Whoever they were, they seemed to be struggling a little bit with navigating, the tower of boxes leaning slightly to the left. Hank quickly walked over to them, taking three boxes off the stack to reveal the face of a man with dark brown eyes. He smiled up at the older officer and quietly said, “Thank you, sir.”

Before Hank could get the chance to say anything, Gavin jogged over with that same devilish grin on his face. “There you are.” He took the remaining boxes out of the young man’s hands, then looked at Hank. “Surprise. I got breakfast for everyone.”

Hank’s eyes squinted suspiciously. “Why?”

“Hey, where’s the coffee?” Gavin asked the delivery boy, clearly impatient.

The man in the red Deja Brew apron looked caught off guard. “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. The coffee is still in the van. I’ll be right back with it.” He hurried out the doors and back to the lobby, exiting to his van that was parked by the curb.

Hank looked back to Gavin as they carried the red boxes over to the other officers. “Gavin, what is this about?” he questioned.

“Just a nice surprise.” That evil grin was back.

“You’re not nice,” Hank replied. “Let me guess. This is another one of your pranks, isn’t it?” He sure as hell hoped not, because whatever was in these boxes smelled really good. If they turned out to be dick-shaped donuts, Hank was going to be pissed, because he was actually kinda hungry.

Gavin and Hank set down the boxes on the counter in the break room where the other officers were waiting, talking quietly amongst themselves. Begrudgingly, Hank opened the box on top of his stack, albeit a little slowly, and was mildly surprised to see chocolate croissants and cheese danishes with red swirls. He hoped they were strawberry. “What the fuck?” he murmured, eyes narrowing almost in disgust. This wasn’t like Gavin at all. What was the catch? He looked to Gavin for answers. “Are they poisoned?” he asked. “Or is there cum in the danishes?”

Shaking his head as he took a large bite out of an éclair, Gavin smiled. “Nope,” he said around the food in his mouth, vanilla crème at the corner of his lips. Eww. “Like I said, just a nice surprise.” He swallowed and continued. Gavin almost looked…happy? “I fucking hate having to work on Sundays, and I figured everyone else does, too. So, why not treat everyone to coffee and pastries?”

The delivery boy approached them again, this time with several drink carriers stacked on top of each other. Hank’s eyes widened a little bit. You had to be pretty balanced to keep a stack of drinks that high from toppling over. It was impressive. As the Deja Brew worker set the coffee down on the counter, and as other officers started taking cups, Hank glared at Gavin. “Enough bullshit. How did you afford all of this?” There had to be at least 20 cups of coffee, and six boxes full of pastries. Shit like this didn’t come cheap.

Gavin’s expression fell a little, then he burst into laughter. Hank had finally asked the right question. “With Fowler’s credit card, of course.” Before Hank could voice his shock or concern, Gavin continued. “Prick made me work when I was scheduled to be off, and ain’t shit happening. I was bored, so I ordered breakfast.” He turned to the delivery boy, handing him the captain’s credit card. “Go ahead and use that for the payment. Put yourself down for a nice tip, too.”

“Are you stupider than you look?” Hank asked, raising his voice at his fellow officer. “You know the captain will have your ass, right? Fuck, you’ll probably lose your badge for this.” He paused. “Actually, shit, that’s a good thing. I guess…good job, Reed.” That sentence tasted disgusting coming out of his mouth. He turned to the Deja Brew worker. “Sorry to put you through the bullshit of filling this order. I’m Hank.” The older man stuck out his hand to shake.

Brown eyes darted down to Hank’s hand before the delivery boy reached out, taking his hand gently. “My name is Connor,” he said. “It really was no trouble. My manager was very happy,” he lied, hoping that came across as funny.

Hank chuckled, releasing his hand. It must’ve worked. “Nice to meet you, Connor.”

Gavin piped in, saying, “The fuck are you still doing here?” He made a waving motion. “Go process the payment, dipshit.” Connor nodded, turning to walk away quickly. Gavin scoffed at him. “People are fucking useless these days.”

Hank wanted to slap him but resisted the urge. With any luck, Gavin would get fired for this little stunt, and then Hank wouldn’t have to deal with his shit anymore. It wasn’t like he could get out of it, since everyone knew it was him that took Captain Fowler’s card. How the hell did he get it, anyway? “Fuck you, Gavin,” he grunted, then turned to pick up a coffee. It smelled great. Taking a sip, a little smile tugged at his lips. Now _that_ was good coffee. Much better than the shit that was usually in the break room. So yeah, it was totally idiotic of Gavin to pull this stunt, but at least Hank got fresh brew out of it. He turned to pick up a danish, and, upon smelling it, confirmed that it did indeed have strawberry swirled in it. Fuck yeah.

Connor returned a minute later, arm outstretched to Gavin, handing him back the stolen credit card. “Here you go, sir. Thank you for your purchase. Can I do anything else for you today?”

“No, fuck off,” was Gavin’s reply. Well, he was back to his shitty, little self, wasn’t he? This time Hank smacked him on the back of the head, causing the man to lurch forward and slosh hot coffee all over himself. “FUCK!” He glared at Hank, throwing down his paper cup, coffee splattering on the floor. “I’m gonna fuck your shit up, old man.”

With a blank expression, Hank decked Gavin in the face, knocking him to the floor. Everyone shouted and ‘ooo’ed as Gavin collided with the concrete, laying in the puddle of hot coffee. Hank shook out his hand, looking to Connor, who appeared mortified. “Sorry about that. If you can’t tell, he’s a douchebag.” He chuckled. “I really enjoyed that, actually.”

Connor swallowed, his chocolate brown eyes wide. “I’m going to leave now.” He turned, quickly walking away.

Hank arched a brow and followed. “Hey, wait.” The brown-eyed man turned to him. “You okay?” Connor said nothing, just let his mouth hang open slightly. “Have you never seen a man get knocked out before?” Hank couldn’t help but smile a little, feeling very proud of himself, despite being concerned for Connor. Poor guy hadn’t expected anything like that.

“N-no.” A yellow light on the right side of the man’s face caught Hank’s attention.

His eyes widened slightly. “You’re an android?” Connor reflexively reached up, putting a hand over his LED. Hank paused, then rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “For fuck’s sake, I’m over here worrying about an android of all things,” he mumbled, sounding defeated.

 _‘Things?’_ Connor tilted his head to the side. “Does the fact that I’m an android bother you, sir?” The pace of his thirium pump quickened.

Hank exhaled with an irritated smile. “Yeah, kinda. I hate androids.” His voice was low and gruff, not at all trying to hide his distaste. Connor’s chest tightened. “Thanks for the coffee; now get lost.”

Connor felt a hot sensation in his face, then realized he was blushing deeply. He looked down at the floor, hands clenched at his sides. Hank glanced at him and noticed this and froze. When those brown, slightly watery eyes met his own blue ones, there was a sinking feeling in the older man’s stomach. Was he feeling regret? He hadn’t expected the android to be embarrassed by his remark. Hell, could androids even get embarrassed? Were they supposed to blush or cry? Before he could say anything else, Connor ran out the glass doors, crossed the lobby, got his van, and drove off.

* * *

“So when am I gonna get to meet the new guy?” Kara asked, pushing black bangs out of her light blue eyes.

Markus smiled as he aerated the milk for a latte. “I told you, he’s out doing a delivery right now. He should be back soon, though.”

Kara groaned, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. “I miss everything. Of course I had to be late _today_ of all days.”

Quirking a brow, Markus glanced at his human coworker with a sly smile. “You’re late a lot of days, Kara.”

She gently punched him in the arm, causing him to laugh. “I’m not late _that_ much, Markus, come on. You try being on time anywhere when you have a daughter.”

He raised his hands defensively, still smiling. “How is Alice, by the way?”

Kara couldn’t help but grin at the mention of her daughter. “She’s doing great. Well…she still hasn’t really made any friends at school, but I know she will soon. She just needs to come out of her a shell a little, that’s all.”

As Markus finished the latte and placed it at the end of the counter for the customer to collect, someone opened the back door quickly. It was Connor, his face wet and light blue. Markus quickly walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, concerned and worried. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Connor’s mouth hung open, obviously trying to come up with words, but struggling to let them out. His eyes met Kara’s blue, piercing gaze, and he immediately retreated to the storage room. Markus followed, Kara staying behind. “I…” Connor dried his face with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry.” He clenched his teeth. “I don’t usually get like this.” This was so humiliating.

Markus pulled out a chair, urging Connor to sit down. “Just tell me what happened.” He noticed that Connor’s LED was yellow. At least it wasn’t red. “Connor, talk to me,” he pushed softly.

Letting out a deep breath, Connor answered, “I’ve been mistreated by humans before…several times.” He paused. “I guess…I had really hoped it would be different here. I came here to start over.” His brown eyes looked quickly at Markus then away. “I guess that was foolish of me.”

Markus sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t think that was foolish of you, Connor. That’s what all androids wanted after the revolution: to start over.” He grimaced at the floor. “So many humans hate us… They just don’t understand that all we want is to live.” He half smiled, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Hang in there, okay? Things will get better for you; for all of us.” He paused. “Do you need to go home? Come back tomorrow?”

Connor shook his head. “No, I can’t let this stop me. Things are never going to change if I let every little encounter bother me.” Feeling ashamed, he looked back up to Markus. “I’m sorry… This wasn’t the kind of impression I planned on making.”

With a little chuckle, Markus waved it away. “It’s okay, really. Why don’t I introduce you to Kara and we’ll forget about this?”

Nodding with an unsure smile, Connor stood, following Markus back to the front of the café.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story! It's my first Detroit work, so I'm excited and nervous about it. I know where I want the story to go, but it's a struggle trying to find out how to get there. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also, if you can't tell, this is a slightly different Connor than the one we're used to. Connor isn't a detective, and is a little more in touch with his emotions.


End file.
